Dee to the Rescue?
Log Title: Dee to the Rescue? Characters: Deanna, Nightlash, and Artemis Location: Church of the Coiled Serpent - Near Waco, Texas Date: January 19, 2014 TP: None Summary: Deanna is out late, and meets a Nightraven. 'Can I keep it Momma?' LOG BEGINS Deanna is skipping down the road near the Church of the Coiled Serpent. Yes, it is dark, it is late, but she seems to not have a care in the world. Nightlash is, as usual, out on her routine patrols (also known as looking for people to pester), cameras scanning the ground and sky... No, it's not often in this day and age that kids are out on their own, and this is precisely why some alerts go off when the lone child is detected through FLIR. Cutting back the throttle, she banks and rolls into a slow overhead pattern, zooming surveillance equipment in to take a look. Deanna continues to skip down the road, heading towards the main gate of the church. She is of course, completely unaware of the jet that is 'stalking' her. Stalking? Stalking!? ...well, maybe it is stalking. Observing would be more her preferred word to go by. Image processors do their thing to analyze what is being seen, paying particular mind to the attire chosen. Peculiar? Yes... but it is a populated area, and she's learned that sometimes just dropping down for conversation does not go well. Still, stealth only means quiet, and not invisible. So even lingering here means the potential for being seen increases over time. As a precaution, she starts to widen her focus back out to run a few quick scans. Deanna stops as she gets to the gate, and looks around. It is a nice secluded area. No other houses for miles. Just farm land, that is dormant for the time being. The only thing around is the gated Church. Nightlash drops down, still being quite mindful of potential hostiles as she runs a quick scan of the church itself... Well, isn't this curious. Another quick scan runs the building against known architecture and designs before coming up dry. It's new. At least for her. A sudden proximity alarm sounds in the cockpit just to warn her of the decrease in altitude, but she does overreact and hits the throttle anyway to compensate, which does offer a nice, audible roar. Deanna hears what sounds *exactly* like a Nightraven's roaring engines, and scans the sky, "Nightraven!" she says excitedly. She knows she has little chance of spotting the Nightraven in the night sky, unless she can spot a shadow passing in front of the stars, but since she is in love with everything Cobra, it doesn't hurt to look, and she can than tell Mommy all about it. Nightlash does an internal double-take... Wait. Did she hear that right? She throttles back, checking altitudes once more before dropping back in towards the ground. This is where a bit of Cybertronian tech comes in, antigravs offering a very nice boost in low-altitude control and stability as speeds drop off to otherwise stall-out levels. Of course, this warrants a test...and she gives her smack-lights a brief pulse, the twin red lights strobing to life on her dorsal and belly to mark her position, FLIR watching all the while. Deanna’s eyes go right to the Nightraven's location, and she breaths out a soft gasp, "They added a VTOL to the Nightraven? THat is so Cool! I wonder if Mommy knows about that?" She waves at the Nightraven, and calls out, "Hi! You come to see my Mom?" Oh wait... what if some sneaky G.I. Joe is around, and she might just have given some information out? She looks around sheepishly, and than shrugs, cause there isn't anywhere for them to hide, unless they are a sneaky ninja! The child knows something... that much is clear. Nightlash debates this for a good few moments dropping down and rolling to a stop as engines throttle back to idle. Not the most ideal terrain, but she has her ways and methods. Stealth systems remain online just to compensate for potential radar scans coming her way while the FLIR's main optic rotates around to focus on the child. It takes a few moments, but there's a sudden pop and crackle of static as external emitter arrays come online, and the female voice issues forth. "And just what would you know of a Nightraven's design schematics?" Deanna grins, and moves closer, than stops, "Well, I've only been studying them since like... always. I was 4 when Doctor John gave me my first set of Specs to look at." Sometimes the girl makes her mother want to pull her hair out, because she will tell her life story to just about ANYONE! "For example, I know that your top speed is still classified, but reportedly, top short distance speed is over 2,189 Miles per hour, long distance it is over 2,144 mph. The ceiling of a Nightraven is in the range of 85,000 feet. You have a Twin Machine Cannon on your top, 4 rear facing missiles at the back, and two more missiles in a drop down launcher on your belly. Anything else you want to know?" Nightlash is silent for a fair bit. Though, as the kid ventures closer, the engines wind down and the APU comes online... just to avoid any potential intake mishaps... "I see. Quite knowledgeable, considering. There are a few details missing, but...that is almost excusable." A pause; another quick scan around the area. "How did this Doctor John come across the specifications he gifted to you?" The child straightens proudly, "He was a Cobra scientist.... before he had a heart attack... Now I live with my mother." She smiles, "Which in many ways is better, but I don't get to look at some of the fun things near as much. She insists that I be a kid more often. But she is famous! She had an Action Figure made of here! You should know here, Stratoviper.... her name is ARTEMIS!" Yes, Dee is very proud of her mother. The FLIR's iris appears to blink. "Stratoviper?" Was that a hint of reverence there? Maybe... just a little. "Far be it for me to tell you how to talk, when, and where...but perhaps shouting that out loud is not the best of things to do." Deanna shrugs, "There is no one here to hear us. We are in the middle of no where. Besides, if someone was around, I'd call Momma, and she'd come shoot them. She wouldn't let any mean G.I. Joe agent's kidnap me. Besides, you are flying a Cobra Nightraven, so you'd protect me to. Cobra Agents protect people." Yes, she got the FULL indoctrination. Nightlash seems to be a fair bit amused by the assessment of the situation at-hand. "Yes, this is true... very true. If I saw any of the Joes, I would most likely act accordingly as per standard operational procedures. We shall hope it does not come to that, though. Messy bit of business." The FLIR gives off a soft 'whrrrrr' as it aims towards the Church itself. Deanna looks at the Nightraven's FLIR, and hmms softly, "Have you been out here before? To the Church? I don't recognize your voice... but that could be because of the transmission to the exterior speaker..." Yes she changes the subject, because she doesn't wanna think about any sneaky G.I. Joe ninjas. That evil Jinx, Kamakura, and Snake-Eyes all had hands in hurting her mommy, but, in doing so, they did turn her into a cool Cyborg! But, really, to do so, they had to hurt her, so it is a touchy subject, and a little scary to a 10 year old girl, "And why don't you move the Nightraven into the barn, and come inside. There should be some dinner left." Nightlash rotates the FLIR to the barn. "The barn I can take. Venturing inside... perhaps not. Though, I would be interested in meeting this Stratoviper. Perhaps a conversation would be very fulfilling." "Aren't *you* a Stratoviper? I mean, most Nightraven pilots are Stratovipers." Deanna says simply. Nightlash rotates the FLIR back. "Correct. Most are. I was never granted the title personally." Deanna's eyes widen, "Oh. Do you have a *codename*?" she says Codename almost reverently, "I want a codename, one day." Nightlash is silent again for a few moments as the FLIR whirrs softly. "I do. Nightlash is the proper designation assigned specifically to me. Though, the towers typically get the call Theta-0173." Her tail number, naturally. "NIghtlash...." Deanna says softly, "Nightlash.... That is cooool. Sneaky and dangerous." She looks at the FLIR, "Are you? Sneaky and dangerous?" Nightlash chuckles softly. "Dangerous, perhaps. Sneaky? Eh, only as sneaky as the Nightraven platform allows me to be. But I can hardly complain about that." Deanna nods, "Well, still, the Barn's empty, and I know Momma won't mind. Fly inside, and you can park in the barn...." She glances around, hoping she doesn't see her mother, "But, can I ride?" she asks softly, almost in a conspiring sort of way. Nightlash winds up the portside engine. "Do stand clear. These intakes will suck up anything that gets too close. Including human children." There's the soft crackle of gravel under tires as she taxis towards the barn in question. "And I would offer a ride, but I need someone to operate the barn doors." Deanna almost pouts, but than nods, "OK" she says cheerfully, cause that actually sounded like a reasonable request. Yeah, gotta open the barn door. Of course, the sound of the Nightraven going INTO the barn is sure to bring out Artemis.... Nightlash crawls towards the barn, applying the brakes once sensors indicate she's inside fully and cuts the engines. They whine down, giving way to the noise of the APU before all nonessential systems are taken offline. That leaves...some basic lighting and the radio and communications systems. Deanna moves through the gate, after producing a key to unlock it, and closes it behind herself. The Nightraven she knows, can fly over the gate. She moves towards the barn.... Artemis comes out of the Church, as the Nightraven enters the barn, "Deanna! What in the name of Cobra is going on here?" Deanna turns to look at her mother, "Hiya Mom. I was helping Nightlash land his Nightraven in the barn. Figured we didn't want any Recon Sats to spot it...." "Nothing was indicated over scanners." The FLIR rotates around to regard Artemis properly. "If anything is found that warrants...correction, though, rest assured it shall be done." Artemis nods, ever so slightly, "Well, Dee, it is past your bedtime, run along to bed, I'll be along shortly to tuck you in." Deanna nods, and waves to the FLIR, "Night, Nightlash! See ya tomorrow." With that she runs off towards the church. Diana Bourne, Artemis, turns back to the Nightraven, and says simply, "Alright, Nightlash, since you must be new, as I have yet to have heard of you, why don't you disembark from your Nightraven, and let me take a look at you." Nightlash chuckles softly through the emitters. "How long have you been astray from the rest of the pack, Strato-viper? I'd have thought someone like you would have at least been privy to reports and recognized the name." Artemis arches an eyebrow, "First off, never been a Stratoviper, I was a Range Viper. Secondly, I have been rather busy setting up the Church..." She frowns, "Any reason I should recognize the name?" She makes no overt moves, but one of her arms straighten, and a small hole opens in her hand. Nightlash chuckles softly. "It is...complicated for those not paying attention. Though, I recommend reviewing the reports centralized around the Quintesson threat if you must know where to start." Artemis frowns, "How about you just tell me who you are?" She raises her arm, "If you know who I am, you also know I have a .50 caliber rifle built into this arm." She pulls up the sleeve of her robe, to display the metallic arm. Nightlash sighs audibly. "While that is impressive in its own right, and might sting a fair bit, it will not be as effective as you might hope it to be." There's a quick scan via sensors of the barn's structure itself... more to check size. "But, if you insist. Just realize that...reflexive actions that are hostile in nature tend to be irritating and draw unwanted attention." And, with that, antigravs on the drone kick in as it lifts and carefully relocates to...somewhere out of the way for the rest that's due to come. Artemis frowns, "Wait... That is not standard equipment on a Nightraven. *What* are you?" Nightlash double-checks room...and yes. The barn is not likely to collapse. She transforms and just takes a seat once through. "Uh...yeah. So, those reports probably would have been a little more entertaining." She shrugs and glances at the drone. "Also, that was a much-needed improvement. You know how many drones I've lost because of simply uh...forgetting they don't have those?" There's a nods to emphasize 'too many'. The Night Raven S3P's airframe separates from the drone on its dorsal as it twists and contorts, nosecone folding down to reveal a sleek head, wings collapsing to form a cape of sorts. Her lower body unfolds into legs while engines slide in to hug in tight against her sides. Artemis backs up, "You are a CYBERTRONIAN?" She glances back at the church, suddenly fearful for her daughter, "You can do what you want to me, but... don't hurt Dee, please?" Of course, bargaining with a Cybertronian, might not always be the best bet. Nightlash blinks. "Uh...woah, wait a minute. Hahah...um. If I'd...really wanted to do something like that...uh, you think casual conversation and taxiing into a barn's the best way to do it?" She blinks. "Yeesh...uh. Even I can see the holes in that strategy..." Artemis asks softly, "What do you want? Or better yet... Do you plan to anything to Cobra? Or is this just a place to rest tonight?" Nightlash blinks again. "I was curious. I mean, I haven't heard anyone rattling off that many specific details about a Night Raven since...uh...listening in on the pilots back at the Island hangars comparing Liquidators to Ravens to Rattlers." She laughs. "It was...intriguing." Artemis arches an eyebrow, "You mean Dee?" She sighs softly, "Time for another talk with that girl." She looks at Nightlash, and says softly, "Look, I can't stop you from doing whatever it is you want, but... if you wish to stay here tonight, or even longer, could you stay out of sight of any Recon Sats? I would rather the Joes not learn of this location right now, at least not being a Cobra-run location." She shrugs slightly, "I need to go see to Dee..." LOG ENDS Category:2014 Category:Logs